Friendzones and New Feelings
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: Deuce asks CeCe out "as a friend" and he wants them to stay that way. CeCe, however, wants them to become more. Will it ever happen or will she be stuck in the friendzone forever? Meanwhile, Gunther likes Rocky but she refuses to return his feelings, even though she does, and Ty isn't all that great at dancing anymore and needs help so Tinka steps in. RTD. **ON HIATUS!**
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Dates

**A/N: I'm still trying to improve my writing skills, and I thought this might help a bit. Just a story for all you RTD lovers. If you've read my other stories and hated them, so sorry about that but I'm trying my best on this one. And this may be boring at first but it'll get better, I swear. Oh, and Gunther never left but Tinka is still friends with Rocky and CeCe. Oh, and Deuce and Dina are broken up but she's still friends with the girls. Anyways, on to the story.**

Rocky's POV:

"Rocky, you know you like me. Why don't you just admit it and we can live happily ever after with the goats in a big castle with lots of glitter and sequins? I mean, it's so obvious now why don't you just-"

"RAQUELLE BLUE!" The teacher screamed and hit my desk with her ruler. "Just what do you think you're doing?" That's when I opened my eyes wide and really realized it. I had fallen asleep. In class. And had a dream about... Gunther? And I? Liking each other? OMG. What if I had sleep- talked and now the whole class knew I had a dream about him? Tinka was in this class, the humiliation would be too much to bare. Not to mention, this would go on my permanent record and I may get... Detention. Oh my! I'm turning into a juvenile delinquent! I'm turning into... CeCe?!

"Are you listening to me?" The teacher interrupts again. "Oh, sorry Miss Trumpin. I just didn't get much done last night. Am I in trouble? Because I'll do anything-" Miss Trumpin rolled her eyes and said "Whatever. It's your first time ever doing something bad in my class so you're off the hook. Just quit your yakking!" And then she grabbed her ruler and walked back to the front of the room.

"Are you okay?" CeCe whispered to me. "Yeah," I whispered back, rubbing my ears and then pointing to them. "But I don't think they are."

~RTD~RTD~RTD~RTD~RTD~RTD~RTD~~~

CeCe's POV:

Later that day, Rocky and I were sitting at Crusty's and talking about our so totally unfair English teacher who had the nerve to give us a 500 word essay on blah- blah- blah when she clearly knows that 15 year old girls have way more important things to worry about (cough, cough, clothes, dancing, and boys, cough, cough.) I mean, seriously. Just because she has no life, she has to ruin ours?

"Hey gals," Deuce said, walking over to our table. He pulled up a third chair and sat down. It's time for his lunch break, which be always takes here. "Whatcha talking about?"

"School," Rocky replies calmly.

"Ugh, I hate school. Mrs. Plishe is so unfair. Seriously? 500 words? How is she even a "Mrs?" Deuce complained and I laughed. We where so alike.

"I know, right?" I said and put on my best I'm - a- teacher- and- you- have- to- do- whatever- I- say- voice. "Hey class! I'm going to waste your time and make you do something totes unfair just because my life stinks and I hate you all." Deuce and I laughed and Rocky rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"Okay, guys, it's not that big of a deal. 500 words isn't even that much. Haven't you guys done that before?" She says in her calm Rocky- voice.

"Sure, Rocky. And I also know whatever Abram Linkin did." I reply in my bored voice and she rolls her eyes again.

"Abraham Lincoln, and he was our 15th president," she corrects me.

"Whatevs. I gotta go. My mom and Jeremy are having a romantic dinner at a restaurant tonight and I have to watch Flynn for her." I say, grabbing my bag and getting up.

"Wait," Deuce says and grabs my arm, stopping me. I feel little shocks of electricity everywhere when he does that. I wonder if he does too.

"Yeah?" I say and turn to face him, smiling. He looks nervous. "So, um, do you want to go somewhere Saturday?"

"Oh, of course! I always go somewhere on Saturdays. I'm not a loser," I tell him. Seriously, who does he think I am, Rocky?

He breathes in heavily and I can tell he's trying his best not to roll his eyes. "No, I mean with me. Without Rocky or Tinka."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Am I cray- cray or did he just ask me out? "Like, a date?" I ask to confirm and he laughs nervously.

"No, not a date. Nothing like that. Just like two friends hanging out. Alone... Together..." His voice trails off nervously. I shrug and smile again.

"Sure!" I reply. This is ah- mazing! Even if it is "just as friends," everyone says that unless they're already dating, right? He's probably just nervous. I've always had a little crush on Deuce, and now that him and Dina are broken up, this is my chance! I'm sure se won't mind...

"Okay. See you then. Gotta get back to work," he says and jogs back behind the counter. "Gotta go home," I quietly say again. Rocky raises her eyebrows at me and smirks. Oh shoot. I'd forgotten she was there.

"Shut up!" I tell her before she gets the chance to say anything. "I wasn't going to-" she starts. "Zip it!" I say and run home. "Text me!" She yells. I will.

I feel like I'm flying. I no longer care about the stupid 500- word essay or any of that junk. I just got a sort- of- kind- of date with Deuce! This is like, the best thing ever! It's just one day away. Tomorrow. I can't wait for Saturday.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Tell me the truth. So this is my first SIU fanfiction, although I've been planning to write one forever, and my fourteenth fanfiction overall. If you guys like it, I'll update soon!**

**Oh, and there will be Tynka in this, of course! The next chapter or the one after that will be a major Tynka chapter and there will be a lot more Runther to come, and of course, DeCe, so just watch out!**

**And I'll update regardless, but if I get at least 5 reviews, I swear I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. This is a goal, not something that has to happen though, so it's fine either way.**

**So, anyways, see you guys later!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	2. Chapter 2: Hand- Holding and Helping

**Author's Note: OMG! I actually got 5 reviews! You guys are awesome! So, I've never actually done this before, but I'm going to reply to your reviews.**

Guest: Thank you so much! Now I am :)

GlitterGirl123: I already PMd you so you already know my reply but thanks so much! If you like DeCe, you'll love this story!

asdfghjkl: Aww thanks! That's so sweet :)

Iheartjacknkim: Oh yeah, sorry! And here it is! BTW, I LOVE Jack and Kim together!

romancefanficnerd: I LOVE this review! And this chapter mainly focuses on Runther, so you'll love it ;)

This chapter, as I just said, mainly focuses on Runther, but it starts the Tynka plot line. MAJOR Tynka in next chapter and also... The DeCe "just- friends" date!

Anyways, thanks again and here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

Hand- Holding and Helping

Rocky's POV:

Concentrate, I told myself. Must not lose focus. Must not... Lose focus... Why did I dream about Gunther?!

"Hello, bay- bee," the sparkling male Hessenheffer walks in and says, and pulls out a chair. Next to another girl.

"Get away from me, freak," she says in a snobby voice. That was kind of rude, even though it is true.

"Oh, Marla, we all know you are dying to be Gunther's bay- bee!" He shouts and holds out his arms. Wow.

"Ugh," she says, and gets up and walks away. "Good- bye, bay- bee!" He yells after her with a big smile on his face.

"That was so lame," I say under my breath. He must have heard me though, because he turns around like he just now noticed me (he probably did, though, with the hot cheerleader around and all.) "Oh, hello, other half of CeCe. Oops, I mean Rocky," he says and laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"Haha," I reply sarcastically. "And where's the other part of you?"

"Oh, she's in the Shake It Up studio talking to Ty about something. Apparently they don't need the other bay- bee!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Could you please leave me alone? I'm in the middle of studying."

"Wow, how fun. You know, you have the social life of a baby goat. Before it is born."

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"You know, I'm starting to think you aren't as smart as everyone says you are."

"Well!" I say, shocked and pick up my books, getting ready to leave. There's no way I can study in this type of environment.

He gets up too, surprisingly. "Why are you following me?" I ask, very strongly annoyed.

"Because it is fun to bother you, you know. I feel like killing someone."

Shocked, I turn around and widen my eyes at him and he starts laughing like a maniac, which, you know, he kind of is.

"Just kidding! Gunther made a joke!" He says and slaps me on the arm.

"OW!" I shout and back away from him, falling down in the process.

He must have somehow not noticed (yeah, right) and keeps walking. I put my foot in his path and since he's ignoring me, he doesn't look down. How stupid of him.

"OW!" He yells and falls down, like me. "Why you trip the bay- bee?"

"You're so annoying."

"No, you are the annoying one."

"Shut up, Gunther."

"You're the one who's always blabbing on and on about psycho studies."

"Social studies, Gunther, social studies."

"Whatever. You are the one who should shut thou mouth."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He suddenly notices we're still on the floor and gets up and dusts his sparkly clothes off. I expect him to say "bye, bye, loser!" Or something like that and walk away, but instead he offers me his hand.

I back away, scared it's a trick of some kind. He rolls his eyes. "Just take it. My hand doesn't bite."

"I'm not so sure." But I take it anyways, and it feels kind of nice. His hand, and the fact that he helped me up. I feel kind of tingly. Not because of Gunther or anything, of course.

"I have to go, Rocky. I am meeting Tinka when she is done talking to your brother. Bye- bye, bay- bee!"

With that, he walks away and lets go of my hand. Wow, Gunther was actually kind of... Nice, for once. I had seen the sweet side of Tinka, like at the slumber party when she said I was beautiful but Gunther... Not so much. And there was one other thing I had noticed.

We didn't stop holding hands until he left so if he didn't... Would we still be?

Tinka's POV:

"So... Will you do it?" He asks in his smooth, I- do- this- all- the- time voice.

"Hmm..." I put my finger on my mouth and pretend to be thinking about it. "Done. Promise you will pay me the 50 shillings you promised when we are done?"

He looks confused and then says, "Um, sure, I guess."

"Perfect. So tomorrow at 4- oh- clock?" I say, to be sure.

"Mmm- hmm. You're not going to ditch me like your brother did that one time he was supposed to be baby- sitting Flynn, though, right?"

"Of course," I reassure him and then say under my breath, "I would never ditch my frenemy's brother who is bothering me for something he's supposed to know how to do..."

"What?"

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"So we got a deal?"

"Deal," I tell him and then he reaches out his hand. I just look at him blankly. "What?"

"We're supposed to do a hand- shakes. You know, like me and Deuce do." He tells me, like I'm already supposed to know.

"Gross, Ty. How dare you compare me to the filthy rag you have as a best friend!" I shout, although I'm not really mad about anything. Deuce is disgusting though.

"Tinka, I wasn't comparing you to him. And that's kind of mean, don't you think?"

"Yes, I'm famous for it," I say and do my famous- evil- witch cackle thing. Ty looks freaked out.

"Okay... See you tomorrow!" He says and jogs off. Oh, I scared him. I don't really care. I have to go too. My brother's waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Get in, sis," he tells me when he sees me. I do as he says and hop in the passengers' seat.

"What did Ty want?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Oh... Nothing... What did you do?"

"Oh... Nothing..." He says and then I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**Author's Note: So what did you all think of this chapter? Please tell the truth! Tell me if it's too boring or anything, but no flames, just constructive criticism. Or praise. I like praise.**

**If I get 5 or more reviews, I'll update tomorrow. If I get 3 or more, I'll probably still update tomorrow. If I get less than 3, I'll update on Sunday or later. If I get none, than I probably won't update until I get at least one.**

**Not trying to sound bratty or anything, it's just if I don't get any reviews, I feel like no one is reading so it's kind of pointless to update. But whatevs!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready and Frustrated

**A/N: Hey! So, so, SO sorry for the late update! I wasn't ignoring you guys on purpose, I swear, I just was really busy. Please forgive me? :(**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! They mean so much! You have no idea how happy I get when I see that I got a new review. All I need is like 2 from this chapter (or maybe just 1 because it was so late but they're all appreciated! ;))**

**Oh, and GlitterGirl123, it's fine! I had a totally late update! And yes, I did see Kickin It On Our Own. LUVED IT xD**

**So this chapter is the beginning of DeCe. Well, actually, the first chapter was the beginning of DeCe but whatevs.**

**Sorry about the late update & long author's note but I just felt like I had a lot to say. I'll try to update more often, I swear. This chapter just is the set up for DeCe and more will be in the next chap, then just full on RTD from there.**

**I'm about to just shut up and start the next chapter but first I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to try to write the next chapter after this and possibly more after that and post it tomorrow (and if I write more, Saturday & Sunday.) Just keep up with the awesome reviews! **

**ANYWAYS, here's the third chapter of Friendzones & New Feelings. For real this time.**

**CeCe's POV:**

"Too beachy." I say as I throw down my seventeenth failed "not- a- date" dress. "Too Rocky- ish." "Too fourteen." I was running out of options. I needed to meet Deuce at 7:00. It is 6:45 and I am FAH- REAKING! Seriously, what's a girl to do-

"Looking for an outfit?" -without Rocky. "Rocky! What are you doing here! I thought you were studying at the livary or something." Rocky rolls her eyes. "Library, CeCe. And one of the glittery cuckoo birds find me. Can't go anywhere in this town." "Well, I can't go anywhere at all! I have nothing to wear!" I wail, throw my arms down at my sides and flop down on my bed. She rolls her eyes again.

"I know. That's kinda why I said 'looking for an outfit?'" She flops down next to me and says "Lucky for you, Rockinista found the perfect outfit." I jump up immediately and start squealing. Rocky does the same.

"Really? OMG! Thanks so much! I love you!" I yell and pull her into a hug. After about 5 seconds, I pull her away. "And really? Rockinista?" I say in my low, come- on- you've- got- to- be- kidding- me voice.

"Just look at it," she prods me. "Okay. But where is it?" She grabs her hot pink sleepover bag and pulls it out. I gasp in shock when I see it. "Oh. My. Gondola. You. Did. Not."

"I did," she says with that famous Rocky smile. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" The outfit is pretty much any girl with fashion sense as great as I do's dream outfit. It's greyish- purple and long sleeved, but not in a sweater way. It has a teal blue star on it and the black leggings topped off with the random paint splatters just top it off perfectly. I. LUV. IT.

"OMG Rocks! You shouldn't have! You're the-"

"I know, I know, I rock," she says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "And I'd love to hear the rest but if you talk any longer you're going to miss your date. So go and change and head out the door to your man, girl!" I laugh and shake my head and go and change.

**Deuce's POV:**

Where's CeCe? I check my watch again. It seems like I've been waiting forever. Well, I kind of have been.

Why did I ask her out anyways? It's not like I _like her-_ like her... I don't think so. I mean, she's beautiful and fun and all, but I'm not really ready for a new relationship just yet. And I don't really know if she's exactly my "type."

"Hey Deuce!" CeCe chirps. Oh, guess I shouldn't leave. "Oh hey CeCe," I say, barely looking up from my phone. "Um... I said 'hey Deuce!"

"I know. I heard you." I tell her. I hope I don't seem rude or anything **(A/N: Dumbness intended.)**

"Gee, I hope I don't spill something on my brand new outfit..." She hints. I sigh and finally look up from my phone. Wow. I guess she looked good but I don't really care. I mean, about her clothes. I don't want to go out with an ugly girl, not to sound superficial or anything but well...

I'm a guy, okay! I care about her looks, but not the looks. Okay?** (A/N: Not trying to make Deuce OOC or a jerk. He's just confused and kind of frustrated. You'll find out more about that later.) **

"How do I look?" She asks, practically bouncing up and done.

"Fine." She looks disappointed. "I mean, fabulous! Amazing! Wonderful..."

"Okay! Let's go. We're gonna be late." I shrug as she grabs my arm and pulls me into the theater.

**A/N: So this chapter was weird, annoying, and confusing. I know. And I'm sorry. I'm just tired and don't really feel like writing, just kind of forced myself too. I don't think I'll be writing another one right now. I'll do it when I get home today.**

**I added this to the DeCe fanfiction list on the Shake It Up wiki but it just says [1] instead of Friendzones and New Feelings. Do any of you know how to fix that?**

**So tell me what you think and what you want next! I already have a picture in my mind of how this is going to go but I'm still deciding. Remember, it's not about me, it's about you! **

**-I'm just writing more to get to 1000 words- **

**Read, Review, & RTD!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bluessenheffers?

**A/N: OMRTD GUYZ?! Seriously? 11 reviews in just 3 chapters? I love you guys :) So, I decided I would write a new chapter EARLY :) :) **

**So this one focuses more on the "T" and "R" part of "RTD," because I definitely haven't focused on those two enough, which is a shame because I love them so, SO much!**

**And I noticed I had NEW REVIEWERS! Squeeeee! I'm so excited. I want my old reviewers to keep it up and my new to eventually become "old" ;).**

**So, um, anyways, here's chapter 4 of Friendzones & New Feelings (chapter 4 ALREADY?!)**

**Okay, NOW HERE IT IS!**

**Chapter 4: The Bluessenheffers?!**

**Tinka's POV:**

"Somebody call 911! Ty Blue is on fire!" I

rolled my eyes.

"Fire? More like liar," I retorted sharply. He just smooths his jacket, licks his hand, and slicks back his hair. Oh, _gross._

"I told you not to spit on your hand if you want me to hold it while we're dancing!" I yell angrily. I'm really getting upset with this boy, or as he likes to call himself "smooth playa!"

"Fine, fine," he rolls his eyes. "Let's just take it from the top. A 5- 6- 7-"

"Hold on a second!" I yell. He was obviously forgetting something.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Wash your hands, before I grab the butcher goat knife and chop off them with it!"

"Okay, okay. Going!" He yells in fear and runs to the restrooms.

I roll my eyes and groan and then burst out laughing. He thought I was _serious_? Well, whatever. It was good to get rid of him for a minute.

We're rehearsing at the bus station, the place where we had our first (

A/N: OMRTD GUYZ?! Seriously? 11 reviews in just 3 chapters? I love you guys :) So, I decided I would write a new chapter EARLY :) :)

So this one focuses more on the "T" and "R" part of "RTD," because I definitely haven't focused on those two enough, which is a shame because I love them so, SO much!

And I noticed I had NEW REVIEWERS! Squeeeee! I'm so excited. I want my old reviewers to keep it up and my new to eventually become "old" ;).

So, um, anyways, here's chapter 4 of Friendzones & New Feelings (chapter 4 ALREADY?!)

Okay, NOW HERE IT IS!

Chapter 4: The Bluessenheffers?!

Tinka's POV:

"Somebody call 911! Ty Blue is on fire!" I

rolled my eyes.

"Fire? More like liar," I retorted sharply. He just smooths his jacket, licks his hand, and slicks back his hair. Oh, gross.

"I told you not to spit on your hand if you want me to hold it while we're dancing!" I yell angrily. I'm really getting upset with this boy, or as he likes to call himself "smooth playa!"

"Fine, fine," he rolls his eyes. "Let's just take it from the top. A 5- 6- 7-"

"Hold on a second!" I yell. He was obviously forgetting something.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Wash your hands, before I grab the butcher goat knife and chop off them with it!"

"Okay, okay. Going!" He yells in fear and runs to the restrooms.

I roll my eyes and groan and then burst out laughing. He thought I was serious? Well, whatever. It was good to get rid of him for a minute.

We're rehearsing at the bus station, the place where we had our first (and only) date. He suggested practicing here and I just agreed. I just need to get this over with.

Why did I even agree to this, you ask? I need the money. Yes, Ty agreed to seriously pay me. $10.00 a week. At first it was $5.00. I may have made him higher the price just a bit. Haha, take that Ty!

He just now walked out. "Okay, I washed my hands. Now, you wanna dance?" He "raps," which is just about his lamest attempt at rapping ever. I roll my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

I hit the "play" button and "Moves Like Magic" comes on. He takes my hand and twirls me, a lot like our date. It would probably be exactly the same if it wasn't daylight and there weren't 20- something young people- especially women- watching us. Surprise, surprise.

He spins me out and I almost fall on the ground. Wow, he pretty much dropped me. "Hold on, Ty!"

He just laughs. "Nah, I'd rather not." Then he spins me in a normal old- fashioned way and then spins me out again, roughy but not too rough. Not in a way that's inappropriate for a boy to treat a girl, of course. Then I'd slap him across the face. I think I'm going to anyways.

"TY! STOP!" I scream, but I'm giggling a little bit. He just does it again.

"I'm serious!" Once again, I get ignored.

**—**

**Rocky's POV: **

"Raquelle. What a weird name."

"Oh you can talk, Gunther."

Me and the foreign weirdo have been going back and fourth at each other for hours now. He's just so annoying.

"Hey, at least I'm fun," he shoots back. Whoa, _what? _

I take a step closer. "Hey, I am fun. _You're_ not fun."

"You basically just stole my insult."

"Shut up, Gunther."

We were in the library again. He had been stalking me or something because now, every day when I have study hall, he comes down here "casually," (well, as casual as someone in glitter and sequins with a huge "G" on it. Not to mention that freaky accent.)

"So, what are you studying for, smarty pants?" He asks obnoxiously. I bang my head against the table. "Someone help me."

I look up and he looks genuinely confused. Oh, he was serious. "I was just asking a question. Gosh, people in this country are so rude."

Aww... He actually looks sad. It's so cute. Wait, what?! Rocky, snap out of it! I mentally scream at myself.

He stands up to leave and I grab his arm. "Oh, I'm so sorry Gunther. I'm just kind of in a bad mood."

His expression quickly changes. "Okay, well." He says with that adorable expression on his face. **STOP IT! **"I guess I'll stay..." I just roll my eyes.

He stays mostly silent as I'm trying to read, excluding some annoying little things he does.

"So what do you think of the 'Bluessenheffers?" He asks quickly. I then to him, annoyed. "What?"

"The Bluessenheffers. Blues + Hessenheffers = Bluessenheffers."

"Ugh! Wait, what do you mean the Blues?" I say. He doesn't mean-

"The Blues. Like you and Ty. Am I right?"

I really, literally almost choke on nothing. "What- why- where- how-"

"Well, Ty and Tinka are at the bus station right now, getting all romantic. And we're all alone in the library." He says, raising his eyebrows. What the- is he FLIRTING with me?!

"What are you trying to say, Gunther?" I asked him, trying to hide the fact that I feel really flustered because of him.

"I'm just saying, we may end up like that. You never know. Rocky Hessenheffer- would you consider letting me use my be- dazzler on your wedding dress?"

"Ugh!" I yell and run out of the library, pushing past him. I hear him calling my name, but I pretend I don't.

I hope he doesn't notice just how fast my heart is beating.

**A/N: Okay, I didn't really like this chapter but at the same time I found it really cute. Is that weird?**

**So Gunther may seem a little overly- forward, but there's a reason for that- it'll definitely help Rocky realize some feelings soon.**

**What about the Tynka? Wasn't it adorable? I thought so, anyways xD**

**So I hope this satisfied you and yeah, if you want a quick update (I wasn't planning on updating until, like, Friday but your reviews definitely motivated me. So 3+ reviews and you'll get an update by... Um, Wednesday, if I can?**

**So, anyways, READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW!**

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


	5. Chapter 5: Movies and Madness

**Author's Note: Oh my God, you guys are amazing! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I replied to romancefanficnerd and itsLALA over PM and to the anon "H," thanks so much! Sorry for the late update, it's just the same stupid excuse: I was busy. And kinda sick. Whatever.**

**Just to tell you guys, this chapter has MAJOR DeCe drama and big Runther action. Hope y'all love it!**

**I'm going to make a goal. Let's see if I can stick to it. Okay it's Tuesday right now (even though it's 12:43 AM, whatever,) and I go back to school in 6 days (since today's technically over,) so let's see if I can get at least 3 more chapters up before then. If I can then... I don't know. I'll be a better person?**

**Wow, chapter 5 ALREADY? This is crazy. Well, I should just get to the chapter, shouldn't I? I will.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Movies and Madness:**

**Creepy Third- Person POV:**

"So, what are we we watching?" CeCe asked as she sat in the big movie theatre chair **(A/N: lame description, I know.) **

"Invasion of the Toe Snatchers- 3!" Deuce exclaimed as he settled into the seat next to her in the middle of the theatre.

"Oh... Really? ...Awesome." She replied, trying to sound excited and failing miserably.

"It really is. Ty & I have already seen it 3 times." He said, obviously missing her less- than- enthusiastic response.

**"3 times?!" **CeCe shouted and people in the theatre turned to glare at her although the movie didn't even start yet. _Talk about over- dramatic,_ she thought.

"I mean- 3 times? _Really_? That's... _great_." She told Deuce quietly with a big fake smile on her face.

"I know!" He squealed and turned to face the screen as the Pixar logo came onto the screen. _What the-_?!

"Wait, this is a _Pixar_ movie?" CeCe asked Deuce.

"Hmm- mmm." He was obviously too engrossed in the opening credits to pay any attention to CeCe.

"Cool," she said, not really meaning it, before pulling out her phone, texting 'help me' to Rocky, putting it on vibrate, then in her purse. Then she closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep.

**Rocky's POV:**

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! Sorry, I'm just really happy and excited but also really sad and angry at myself for screwing everything up.

Why? Well... I don't want to tell you everything yet. Wait, actually, I do. But I'm going to start from the beginning:

I didn't go to the library today. I knew Gunther would be there and I just didn't want to deal with that again today. Instead, I went to the back of the school building with my books and iPhone to study (and maybe text a little. CeCe needed help, apparently.)

'What when why where who txt back ASAP' I quickly type and click "send." Done.

I turn up my phone all the way so I'll hear it in case CeCe texts back or in case Ty or Mom get worried. Then I put it in my purse and pull out my history textbook, spreading it out across my lap. Perfect.

I take that back. Here comes the reason I didn't go to the library himself. I roll my eyes as I see the sparkly devil strutting toward me.

"Yo, Blue," he says while nodding. I cringe at his failed attempt to look cool. This is so sad.

"Yo... Hessenheffer." I just need (and want) to get rid of him. We have a big test tomorrow.

"So why weren't you in the library today?" He asks, sitting down next to you.

"Because of you." Wait... Did I just say that out loud?! Oh crap.

"Because of me?" He looks so confused, maybe I should just tell him that I think I have feelings for him that I need to get rid of.

"Yes..." Hoping that will just get him away, I turn back to my textbook.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Gunther," I reply and stand up quickly.

"Rocky, I'm tired of this game. We need to end it." He tells me and also stands up.

"What game? There's no game, that's ridiculous." I scoff nervously. I know what I'm saying is a total lie. He's right. It's all just a game.

"I like you, Rocky. Do you like me?" He asked and I was shocked. Like, mega- shocked. I had a little feeling that he may like me a little but I never really expected him to come out and say it like that. For once, I had no idea how to reply.

"Um, um- you see, I don't know-" I stammer, really getting nowhere and just hoping he'll shut me up by:

A. Kissing me

B. Saying something

(Although I would have preferred A.)

But he didn't. He just stood there expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't!" I say and grab my books, my purse, and go, leaving Gunther standing there, hanging.

So now you see why. I'm so mad at myself. Why didn't I just say yes? Now Gunther probably won't be interested anymore. OMG. I need so much help. How on earth am I supposed to fix this?

**CeCe's POV:**

"CeCe. CeCe." I hear a voice that sounds faintly like Deuce calling my name and feel someone shaking my shoulders. "CeCe!"

"Yeah- what? I'm awake!" I yell as I open my eyes and realize where I am. At the movie theatre. With Deuce. Everyone's cleared out besides us so I guess we're... Alone.

Okay, I'm alone with my crush/one of my best friends ever. In a dark movie theatre. OMG, what to do, what to do, what to do...

I quickly grab my purse and check my phone. I have 2 unread texts: 1 from Rocky and 1 from... Gunther? What on earth could he want?

The one from Rocky is just basic Rocky. Worry, worry, worry. The one from Gunther says this:

'Can you meet me after school tomorrow Crustrys?' -Gunther

Seriously? What could that possibly be for?

I shrug and put my phone in my purse. I'll worry about that later. I look over at Deuce. He's texting someone. Wow. He was doing that before the movie too. Wonder who it is and why it's so important he always has to be texting them...?

I pull out my shimmery Dr. Pepper lipgloss and put a little on. Dr. Pepper was Deuce's favorite. What? A little couldn't hurt.

I put my lipgloss back in my purse and then touch Deuce's arm. He looks at my hand, then me, then my arm again. Oops. Awk- ward.

"So... Who ya texting?" I ask curiously. I don't think he's going to give me a real answer though.

"Oh, no one." And I was right.

He shoves his phone into his jacket (weird, I know, but you get used to it.)

"So..." He says, kicking his feet a little.

"So..." I mimic him.

"I think I need to go- this was fun though, maybe we could do this again." He says and gets up.

"Oh, yeah, sure. How about next Saturday?" I also get up and fling my purse over my shoulder.

"Um... I'll see if I'm free then." He says reluctantly. Seriously, why is he always acting so weird?

"Okay... Bye."

"Bye."

Right before he goes, I take a leap of courage and kiss him lightly for like a millisecond. On the lips. As soon as it's over, I regret it. Why, CeCe, why?!

He looks shocked. I understand why. I mean, I would be too! But I'd be smiling _just a little bit!_

"Nevermind," he squeaks as he runs out of the theatre.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it seems like I'm rushing this story a little but I don't want to bore you all to death. Or any of you.**

**So I hope you liked this! And sorry about the late update. I'll update again ASAP.**

**I think this was my longest chapter yet. Or second. I don't know.**

**Lol, so tell me your thoughts and I hope you like this! **

**Okay... I seriously am thinking about not posting this. It just feels so rushed. Do you think I'm rushing this? I just honestly don't know.**

**REMEMBER TO READ, COMMENT, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW!**

**DON'T STOP THE READING!**

**And... Later!**

**~I want to get to 1400 words so I'm writing this pointless message~**

**xoxo,**

**hotpinkandpurple**


End file.
